Hinomoto
Hinomoto (ヒノモト) '''is a distant land east of the main continent. Its culture contrasts from the main continent, ranging from the land, foliage, and the overall way of life. The warriors there seek a more conservative way of life, especially the Warrior Priestesses, whose job is to fend off the supernatural evil in the land. The land is ruled by a young Empress, whose sinister subordinates abuse her power for their own gain. The land is currently in strife, rife with corruption. People from this region *Tomoe *Shizuka *Tokiwa *Izumi The Warrior Priestesses The '''Warrior Priestesses (Musha-Miko) (武者巫女) from the Masakado Shrine are entrusted with the task of protecting the nation. They form an elite group that value the loyalty and decorum above all else, and their missions consist of repelling the invaders coming from the outside world and punishing the country's criminals. Leaders Head Priestess Appearance They wear the standard clothes of a miko, a Japanese priestess. Abilities Not just capable with a sword, the Warrior Priestesses are also skilled in archery, and a variety of other weapons, as well as the ability to banish evil spirits with talismans (Ofuda). Gallery 023357.JPG Artwork 11.JPG Artwork 02.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(021316)18-14-59-.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(011743)17-43-10-.JPG 1-36.jpg 1-37.jpg 1-33.jpg 00 (1).jpg 013153.JPG 018913.JPG 018683.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(021316)18-14-59-.JPG 012718.JPG 028895.JPG -ReinForce- Queen's Blade ~VANQUISHED QUEENS~ 01 (BDRip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC)-(027075)17-49-07-.JPG 1 (1).jpg 1-12.jpg 1-15.jpg 011619.JPG 029243.JPG 011357.JPG 024640.JPG mkv0067.jpg mkv0099.jpg 020623.JPG 018662.JPG 019392.JPG 014376.JPG 029248.JPG 028234.JPG 1 (2).jpg 010662.JPG Mkv0236.jpg 1-46.jpg 1-38.jpg 015275.JPG 1-8.jpg 1-3.jpg Kouma Ninja '''The Kouma Ninja (甲魔忍軍) '''are a group of ninja from Hinomoto, deadly assassins who will let nothing stop them from achieving their mission. They are led in a mercenary style, doing their missions for others gain. Leaders Shizuka Older unnamed twin Younger unnamed twin Appearance The ninja wear a very standard, typical ninja outfit (the Shinobi Shozoku) except for their leader, who usually wears their own stylized version. They also wear a metal horn on their forehead like a headband- it is not known if this is used for combat or just an ornamentation. Some of the Kouma Ninja are shown to have metal gauntlets. Abilities The Kouma ninja show advanced weaponry using ballistic machinery that launches a large amount of fire arrows, setting Hinomoto on fire. The Kouma Ninja are shown to be very fast (or have some kind of teleportation jutsu), as shown when they all "disappear" in a blur. Several ninja also utilize suicidal tactics, such as strapping large explosive filled barrels on their backs and detonating them if they are defeated. The Kouma ninja use katana, and they are also able to use ninjustu in order to fight their foes. The Giant Frog The Giant Frog jutsu that the group of Kouma Ninja used can spit purple acid, capable of eating through clothing and paralyzing enemies, much like a spider's web. The Giant Frog also uses its tongue to smash opponents into the ground with great force- enough to break the ground of Hinomoto. The Giant Frog's skin also is shown to be very resistant, even breaking Tomoe's sword (before she uses Kuchinawa) when Tomoe first tries attacking the Giant Frog. The Giant Frog's layer of slime that coats its body also attributes to its protection. The Frog's tongue however, seems to be susceptible to damage. The Giant Octopus While not as formidable as the Giant Frog, the Giant Octopus is much stronger, being able to destroy an entire boat with ease. Its weak spot seems to be its eyes. Gallery KN (6).png|Older Twin. KN (5).png|Frog Transformation KN (4).png KN (3).png|Octopus Transformation KN (1).png KN.png|Younger Twin. 2352352.JPG 018792.JPG 018675.JPG 005717.JPG 024543.JPG 017700.JPG 019121.JPG 019255.JPG 019199.JPG 009179.JPG 009193.JPG 005875.JPG 006023.JPG 005125.JPG 005788.JPG 00578223.JPG 023271.JPG 023484.JPG Trivia *Hinomoto is based off of feudal-era Japan. Gallery Populace クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 06「奥義！差添いの逢魔が旅」-(016968)16-42-45-.JPG -Yousei-raws- Queen`s Blade - Rurou no Senshi 02 -BDrip 1920x1080 x264 FLAC--(010517)17-24-23-.JPG|The Empress 015909.JPG 474-1.jpg クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 06「奥義！差添いの逢魔が旅」-(000609)00-50-28-.JPG 984899.jpg 234324-4.JPG 016023.JPG 011067.JPG 024427.JPG 234324-3.JPG 474.jpg Region Hinamoto.jpg クイーンズブレイド~流浪の戦士~02「壮途〜武者巫女」-(013047)00-53-48-.JPG 1-16.jpg クイーンズブレイド~流浪の戦士~02「壮途〜武者巫女」-(009416)13-38-39-.JPG 234324.JPG 234324-1.JPG 009456.JPG 009545.JPG 009755.JPG 894984984.jpg 015663.JPG 016875.JPG 019994.jpg 029750.JPG 019994-1.jpg 021226.JPG 021634.JPG 022542.JPG 001681.JPG 015818.JPG 003762.JPG 023213.JPG 019829.JPG 014673.JPG 021963.JPG 001630.JPG 001681-1.jpg 003600.JPG 474-2.jpg 024148.JPG 028526.JPG Category:Locations